Unexpected Mutant
by caitaycaaat
Summary: Nothing could define the pain that flows through your body, the reluctance the body uses to fight the injection ends up changing your life. They found you on the brink of death, brought you back to the Avengers Tower, made you a part of their deranged, loving family. But you're still not safe, not at all.
1. Chapter One - Introduction

It had been days since I had seen the beautiful rays of sunshine; felt the warmth of it hit my skin, seen a human being face to face. The details of my kidnapping were still foggy, I remembered being with my childhood friend, Harry Osborne, enjoying ourselves in the luxurious city known as New York. It had been between 5th and 6th Avenue that a large van pulled in front of us and snatched us up.

My thoughts raced to so many people, was Harry okay? Is my family okay? What about my classes? Damn it, I only had finals left and now who knows what's going to happen. As my mind continued to run before me with possible worse case scenarios, the lights of the room flickered on. It felt blinding, the fluorescent lights against the snow white walls made the room appear brighter than it was. In came a couple of men, one was wearing a lab coat, common for a doctor, and the other a sleek black business suit. Two more men stood at the door, holding guns. My eyes darted between all of them before finally speaking in a raspy voice, "Where am I?"

They looked almost surprised I spoke, as they turned, I got a better look at them. The man in the suit was slightly taller than the doctor, an even skin tone (not too dark but not too pale), darker blonde hair, and glasses. He smiled at me, it was a dastardly smile, and slowly walked over, "Well Miss (y/l/n). You're at Oscorp. We're here to help you."

I slowly attempted at sitting up, before being caught by the cuffs on my wrist. I released a sigh, before realizing his hand was rubbing against my cheek. It was cold, not very welcoming, it made me want to curl against his touch. "My name is Daniel Whitehall, and these next few hours may make you hate me, but in the end you'll forgive me."

After unlocking the cuffs, with a nod from his head, the two men came over to me and viscously pulled me up. I was wobbly, I could barely keep my head up from the lack of energy flowing through my body. They carried me through more hallways, and through more doors than I could count. Was I really in Oscorp? If so, where's Harry? Why would he be doing this?

Finally, I was brought through two singing doors, and into what looked like an..operation room. I was strapped down to a bed, and in walked Daniel Whitehall and a doctor. Machines were switched on, my shirt arms rolled up, and an oxygen mask was slipped over my mouth.

"Hopefully your body doesn't have the same reaction as Osborne's did."

It was a normal day in the Stark Tower, Tony and Bruce were working in the (Hulk proof) lab. It was just another average day, monitoring anomalies, looking over genetic and radiant quantities sent from the big man on top, Agent Coulson. It was a rather quiet day, actually, and Tony felt like he was going to fall asleep on Bruce soon. Jarvis, chimed in,

"Sir, we are detecting large amounts of radiation coming in from 54th Avenue."

Tony perked up, immediately standing and thumping his pen against his hand, "Fantastic! What kind? Isn't that Oscorp Tower?"

"Gamma, sir. And yes. "

Tony and Bruce locked eyes, the fact that someone else is playing with Gamma radiation hits Bruce pretty hard, Tony take a sharp breath, and nods, "Assemble the team in the hanger in less than 3 minutes. Oscorp playing with that shit is no good."

Natasha and Clint were sparring when the alert came through, the details made Natasha question the obscure occurrence. It was going to be her first action since the whole Winter Soldier ordeal, and for it to have a deep connection to the Green Guy makes it not so fun. Clint, assessing Natasha's facial reaction, rubbed her on her shoulder, "Let's suit up. Sounds serious."

They all met in the hanger, Natasha and Clint were, of course, the pilots, and Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Thor were going over the details. Tony was hacking into the video surveillance, and stopped at a clip, "Looks like they brought in Little Osborne and a girl three days ago. Either one hasn't been seen since. Dropped off in the back from public view."

Tony then went into the classified cameras, and stopped himself at a clip of young Harry Osborne being..well worked on. Bruce stood up, toying with his hands, "They're injecting his body with Gamma radiation," he observed, the other listening inventively, almost disgusted by what they were seeing. Harry's body was rejecting it, his skin transforming, before finally the camera went out. Steve was the first to speak, "Is there a chance he's still alive?" he questioned. Bruce nodded, "There's a chance, but.. They're doing it again, whatever they didn't succeed doing with him, they'll accomplish with her."

Natasha's voice was heard over the com, "Well let's hurry up and find her."

The pain was un-real. My body lurched, I wanted to scream, but then nothing would come out. No cries, nothing. Daniel Whitehall kept his eyes on me the whole time, and as my body filled with this pain, it filled with hatred too. It was Gamma radiation, strong and powerful. My mind could only focus on that.

Consciousness was hard to keep up, everything started to turn blurry. I could see a commotion, Whitehall was arguing with his guards, before reluctantly leaving the room. I could see the injection was almost empty, and I could feel my heart beat slow.

I didn't realize someone even grabbed me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Startling Connections

Howdy y'all, I really don't wanna beg for likes/follows and reviews, but I really wanna know how y'all are enjoying this because I'm actually having lots of fun writing this. These have been taking almost an hour or more to write, and I'd love to hear back from y'all :) -Caitlyn

* * *

They all split into teams of two, Steve, Nat, and Bruce in search of these lower level Hell's, and Tony, Thor, and Clint keeping the building secure, as best they could. Upon arrival, it was confirmed that whatever was going on, most of the building had no idea Harry Osborne was taken captive in his own father's business. After managing to get into the building, finding the lower levels wasn't as hard as they thought, but it was huge.

Bruce, using a portable device Tony and him designed with Bruce's Gamma radiation algorithm, managed to navigate the lower levels easier than without. That's one of the things Steve could admire about the genius, he did manage to keep his cool, and that's all he cared about. Bruce turned out to be a good friend, although sometimes he didn't really understand his science talk, he was a good guy.

"There's only one signature down here," Natasha reported, "at least only one producing a signal for Bruce."

Steve, moving along quickly beside them shook his head, "Only one? Then what happened to the other guy?" Bruce, stopped before two doors, "Well Cap, we'll have to figure that out later, we found the source." Steve and Natasha nodded, and slowly pushed open the door, Bruce braced himself in the back.

To their surprise, the only person in there was a female. Bruce quickly headed over to the bed, reading all the monitors, "Holy shit, they injected her with almost the same amount of Gamma I was exposed too." Steve, working on getting her straps off quickly, shook his head, "If that's true Banner, she'd be either dead or big and green. No offense"

"Well Mr. Super Soldier, she's neither one. Her pulse is barely there, but she is alive. It seems they injected her in multiple places at different times, giving her body more time to try and accept it.. The only problem is, that's not all they had in there apparently."

Natasha, finally bothered by the amount of time they were taking, chimed in, "Fellas, we need to get the Hell out of here. We can examine her more at the Tower. Let's go. Wonder boy, pick her up."

* * *

My body felt more numb than anything, the pain had resided awhile ago, and all I can see is darkness. But not in the bad way, I felt safe again, after being carried by whoever it was. They were warm, and smelled like fresh green lime with white pepper finished with dry oak wood. It was comforting, and it was crazy you even picked up on it.

There were conversations around you, but not a lot you could hear.

"Alright everyone. Because her blood is all wacked out, we're going to call her Jane Smith for now, until she awakens," Tony held up several needles, "this is what we've found out. Because her body is still, mutating, it has a defensive state, nothing can penetrate her skin."

Bruce looked at all the rest of them, "We're monitoring her, and when she wakes up, who knows what she'll be capable of. When, and if, the time comes, be ready. We don't know if she's dangerous."

* * *

It took days before my breathing and heart rate finally leveled with each other, but never did death cross my mind. My body was healing itself; the injections were mixing themselves, protecting me, and in the end made me feel stronger than ever. Slowly, my eyes opened, it was a medium-large room, and I was nicely relaxed into a bed, wireless monitors showing my heart rate and breathing.

No one was there. Slowly, I sat up, my long (y/h/c) falling over my shoulder. I decided to stand, I wasn't chained like I was in Oscorp, so moving freely probably wasn't a big deal. Suddenly, the room changed, it was larger, and tiled. What was this? As I spun around my eyes landed on another's. In the farthest corner, stood a large, Green, beast. He was breathing hard, staring at me with intense eyes.

I slowly took a step back, and he didn't like it, so I ran. The room changed to a city, and I was running through a street barefoot, the large Green beast getting closer. I turned a sharp corner and grabbed onto a fire escape. I could hear the beasts frustration and yell as it hit the building beside me. I climbed up to the top of the building, and that's again when everything disappeared.

I spun around, met again with those eyes. I stood my ground, an instinct was kicking in, from somewhere deep inside I had no part in controlling. He charged. I breached myself for the impact, stopping him from proceeding on. We were pushing our equal strengths against one another. Neither letting the other gain ground. How the hell was this even possible?

Everything disappeared, the building, the beast, I was alone again. I panted, confused, and ruffled my hair, "Who's doing this?" I called out.

My answer was a door sliding open, and in walking none other than Mr. Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. He had a handsome, charming smile on his face, "I bet you have lots of questions, and I'll try answering all of them. Lucky for you, everyone else left for a brief mission. Follow me."

As he walked, I followed. I knew he meant no harm to me, and I knew I was in safe hands. He was one of the few who saved my life in the Chitauri attack in 2012. He led me to a comfortable room, and there laid jeans, and tank top, and a jacket.

"I don't know what you like, so I just picked some random clothes out." He said. I nodded, "Thank you.. Do you mind?" I motioned him to turn around.

"Ah right, yeah 'course."

I slowly slid this.. Dress? Is that what this is supposed to be? I slid it off, and on went the jeans and tank. They hugged my body in a way I solely missed.

I was ready to ask my questions as Mr. Stark served me a glass of whiskey and some delicious looking pasta. After downing the alcohol, leaving my throat burnt, I began.

"What happened to me? Why am I so..strong?"

Tony sipped the bottle while you spoke, "It's called Gamma radiation. Whoever decided to use you as a human lab rat managed to change your DNA strands, blood type, anomalies, and even skin to something I, personally have never seen before without a green tint."

I slowly nodded, "You mean to tell me, that I was just as strong as..?"

"The Hulk. Yes. Without having to turn into a naked Green smashing machine."

You cursed yourself for not remembering the infamous man who broke Harlem. Bruce Banner, who was exposed to high amounts of Gamma radiation, apparently just like you. But that still doesn't explain why or how you survived.

"Why am I still alive? Is The Hulk is a part of Bruce Banner to protect him, what's protecting me?"

Tony put his bottle down, and turned in his chair to fully face you, he looked serious. "We found traces that aren't from our side of the galaxy. There was a special gem, Thor traced it down to a man called The Collector on a planet called Knowhere. Ironic, but just follow along.

Whoever did this, did it on purpose. They used fragments of, what's called a Space Gem, and put it into the radiation. Not only are you a mutant, but now you hold a very strong power inside you. That's what's keeping you alive, you're supposed to be a very important object for someone."

You didn't know what to say. Not from our side of the galaxy? Strong power? This all sounded like a movie script for a large blockbuster movie.

Before you could say anything, Jarvis spoke, "Sir, the others are returning now."

Tony cursed under his breath, "Shit, what's your name?"

"(Y/N)."

"Jarvis, guide (Y/N) to her quarters for a shower. When you come back, try to look as little menacing as possible."

With that said you were off for a much needed shower.


End file.
